A popular protocol in use today is the Internet Protocol (IP). IP data packets may be divided into link layer control (LLC) frames, which are then divided into radio layer control (RLC) frames. The RLC frames may be communicated using radio or other wireless technologies. In some situations the RLC frames may be communicated during one or more radio block intervals that are fixed in time length. For example, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) technology may employ radio block intervals that are each twenty milliseconds of time.
The LLC frame size is typically fixed, whereas the RLC frames may vary in size according to factors such as the modulation and coding scheme employed.
A problem may arise when communication channel conditions change. A change in channel conditions may lead to a change in modulation and coding scheme, which may in turn affect the number of error correction/redundancy bits provided in RLC framing. Thus, when the fixed-sized LLC frame is encoded into RLC frames, changes to the RLC frame size resulting from the change in modulation and coding scheme may result in wasted space in the fixed-size radio control blocks.